Fiddlesticks/Strategy
Skill usage * Keep in mind that your passive will be seen when your enemy is close enough, even when they lack vision of you. This can occasionally ruin potential ganks in which the enemy gets the debuff and retreats, so make sure that your passive is out of range until you engage. * is very useful early game. If you are laning with a mage or caster, this will allow you to push your lane much better. * with is an amazing combo that can turn the tables in a fight. To make sure that the enemy stays within range, them against a wall, where they will be under heavy fire and under control. * If you use on enemies that go into stealth or flash, won't stop channeling until they go out of range. also continues through , and . * In early game lane, is an extremely effective poke. With no ability power runes it does 65 damage a bounce with no reduction in damage from sucessive bounces, and it only costs 50 mana. ** Furthermore, can be used from an extremely long range since you can bounce it from melee minions to range minions to the target character. Even at closer range it silences so you can escape often without taking damage. Since is the last ability you should level, use it early (levels 1-5) and often to give you a lane advantage. At middle levels (6-11) this ability will be far less effective at poking from range and clearing minions, while champions with long range pokes will stop you from farming. * When taking down opponents, consider using him as an assassin, as Fiddlesticks shouldn't take on many champions head-to-head. Sneaking up on an enemy champion then using , , and maximizes damage. is most useful for silencing enemy champions but can do very high damage to bunched up enemy champions (especially pairs of champions with no minions around as the spell will bounce between them untill it reaches 5 bounces, keeping them both silenced for the duration). It can also be very effective at farming minions as it deals 50% bonus damage to minions. You can also initiate a fight by using or over a wall and using the afore-mentioned combo onto the enemy team. * Coordinate with your teammates when you use in order to maximize the damage. It synergizes well with abilities which provide area of effect crowd control. * Use to rack up minion kills and try to use primarily on siege minions to get the maximum health gain. * allows to jungle by almost continuously regaining health. With his and with he is a great ganker as well as a great jungler. * Casting other abilities, getting silenced or getting stunned while using will stop channeling. * can be used after casting to quickly jump into an enemy or group of enemies. Two blinks are twice as effective. * A summoner spell that can be used to escape, such as or , is essentially mandatory on Fiddlesticks. Build usage * Starting items for should almost always include some form of mana regen. A few s or a will allow you to throw out pokes constantly and keep your life up with . * is a must have on . It gives you the ability to very effectively tower dive or initiate team fights with or block the massive amounts of CC and incomming damage that will be thrown at you whenever you choose to in. Often times it is best to rush since -> combo will give you plenty of sustain while ing in for 1v1 assinations, and what you really need is early team fight sustain because you often have to get into the mix to do damage. * Buying will maximize your damage with , as your enemy is slowed when trying to escape. It will also help your ultimate to maximize damage and also be an AoE slow in large team fights leading to advantage. * Buying a can help to boost his damage output to burst down heavy hp targets. * If you are being targeted by the enemy team during , you can use active ability to avoid taking damage without ending the Area of Effect effect of . * is a relatively slow jungler and it can be hard to gank until you reach level 6 and get . Consider buying to help switch between farming while your is on cooldown and ganking. * can synergize with his passive , descreasing enemies' magic resistance by up to 30 MR. * Using a is good idea for more survivability and so the channeling of your ultimate will not be interrupted by an enemy with a stun, silence, etc. * A allows to heal a lot more with meaning that he can put more points into other abilities earlier on. * Additionally, spell vamp extremely increases the healing effectiveness of , making not a decent item, but absolute must-have. * Buying will provide a huge amount of sustain when used with drain, not to mention cooldown reduction and ability power. Jungling * If the enemy team has a strong invade, such as or , consider starting with , and a . Placing the ward at either your blue, or the enemy team's blue before the jungle camps spawn; this can give your team valuable information on where the enemy jungler is starting and make it easier for you to steal their blue if they're invading your side of the jungle. * Starting items: or ( and 2 and a ) * Skill progression: → → → → → * Jungling order: Blue Golem (Smite) Wolves → Wraiths → Red Lizard (Smite) Small Golems → Wraiths → Wolves → Gank / Fountain * Doesn't necessarily need for a full clear due to his health regeneration, but jungling without it is not recommendable as it jeopardizes buff camps, Dragon and Baron Nashor. Recommended builds Countering * deals most of his damage from his and meaning that hard CC, like a stun, can stop most of damage. * A common strategy is to hide in the brush and wait for an unaware champion and use his . Good warding and map awareness can stop from ganking you from typical locations. ** If you notice you have the debuff, but you can not see , he is probably hiding nearby in a bush or behind a nearby thin wall. Use this to your advantage. * When starting a team fight try to save your ability with CC that can interrupt channeling abilities. ** If you see an enemy channeling his , use a CC ability that can stop him (stun, silence, knockback, knockup). * Having a health regeneration reduction like , , or abilities such as can make less effective. * An easy way to counter is to purchase a to reduce the duration of his fear or a to negate one of his spell and reduce his damage output. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uc_-ms5ADhk Category:Champion strategies